


a first impression

by sarka_stically



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarka_stically/pseuds/sarka_stically
Summary: Cyrus's first step into the high school is already a disaster. Good that he has an ally.





	a first impression

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr post: https://rilaya-tyrus.tumblr.com/post/186722545799/i-just-thought-about-what-if-cyrus-walked-into-the

Cyrus stands in front of Shadyside high school, older students flowing all around, rushing inside. None of his friends in here yet, but that’s fine. He can go there alone. 

He's very well prepared for high school. 

He read tons of articles, watched tons of instructional videos and tv shows that talked about high school. He asked Amber bunch of important high school-related question. 

He knows all there is to know. 

No need to be nervous.

He can go in there and do it by himself. He’s not helpless. He. Can. Do. It. 

Cyrus pushes the front door open... and suddenly all false bravado leaves him. 

High schoolers are tall and scary, while Cyrus has yet to hit his growth spurt. They all look like these lanky leaning giants- The hallways seem too long and everything is just too dark and too light at the same time. It starts to spin. It’s not supposed to spin. 

He can’t feel his hands. He brushes them over his tights. It leaves behind wet marks. He didn’t even realize how much he’s sweating. Or how much he’s shaking.  
He can’t hear anything, but his rapid loud heartbeats, as they resonate in his ears. It’s so intense, that his head might burst wide open. He can’t breathe.

Cyrus is pretty sure he’s dying. 

He can feel someone’s hands on him and before he knows it, he’s instinctively stepping back. 

“Cyrus. It’s me!” He hears a calm yet emphatic voice.

It’s Amber. She stands only a few feet in front of him. Her turquoise eyes are laced with worry. 

When he doesn’t say anything, Amber, still holding his gaze, slowly puts her hands around him and pulls him in a hug. Cyrus doesn’t fight her. He leans into the contact, his breaths slowly getting steadier, his hearing coming back to him. Amber whispers something.

“Who’s this kid?” Cyrus hears a girl’s voice say. 

“This is my friend from middle school, Cyrus. He’s new here.” Amber answers.

“Is he ok?”

“Of course he is, Ashley. Can’t I hug my freaking friends without you asking douchebag questions?” Amber snaps at the other girl. When the other doesn’t say anything back, Amber whispers Cyrus something he doesn’t fully comprehend and leads him down the hallway. 

Amber must still have her bitchy persona because people seem to be moving out of their way and avoiding eye contact with her.

For once, Cyrus is grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> #saveandimack


End file.
